Toadette and Koopa Kid become friends
by videogamenerd123
Summary: After Koopa Kid's failed attempt to steal the crystal star, Toadette tries to become friends with him. How will this end? Will Koopa Kid become a good guy? Is all he really wanted was friendship?
1. Koopa Kid takes the crystal star

videogamenerd123- recently, I've been watching alot of Spongebob. So, I though of Toadette and Koopa Kid becoming friends. I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR ANY OTHER VIDEOGAME BRANDS/CHARACTERS! Enjoy!

* * *

_Ah, the Seaside Hillster's HQ... The home of Petey the Piranha Plant, Silver the Hedgehog, Dry Bowser, and Toadette. A place to call their own-_

While the Hillsters were lounging in the living room, chaos begun as Koopa Kid snuck quietly through the HQ.

"What's going on?!" Dry Bowser exclaimed.

"Down there, Dry Bowser! Look!" Silver pointed at Koopa Kid.

He was sneaking off with the crystal star in his small, scaily claws. With the help of his trusty laser, he made a hole in the wall, making it easier to escape.

_Gasp! There appears to be that the crystal star is leaving upon us! There could only be one culprit... Koopa Kid!_

"At last! I win! I win! I WIN!" Koopa Kid cackled as he ran off.

"He got away, Dry Bowser..." Silver said as his head hung low.

"NOOOOO! He's finally stolen the crystal star..." Dry Bowser said.

"Perhaps not, D-B! For, it's..." Toadette ripped her dress off, like superheroes rip their clothes off dramatically, revealing the same dress. "Toadette from the Seaside Hillsters!" She announced as she ran off, ready to kick some Koopa Kid tail.

And so the search is on...


	2. Toadette saves the day!

Somewhere in Seaside Hill, Toadette popped out of a manhole with a pair of binoculars.

"Aha!" Toadette exclaimed as she saw Koopa Kid running with the crystal star in tow.

She crawled out of the manhole and went after him. Koopa Kid ran around the corner of a shop. Toadette skidded right around the corner. She caught Koopa Kid standing next to a cop twirling his baton.

"Hey!" Toadette exclaimed before Koopa Kid used a mini propeller to fly.

Toadette took the cop's baton and flew after Koopa Kid, soon catching him at the top of a building.

"Okay! That's far enough!" Toadette exclaimed before Koopa Kid jumped off. "Darn it!" She exclaimed as she swung a deflated balloon she pulled out of her pocket.

Toadette blew the balloon big enough to ride it. She climbed on top of it, kicked it to make it bounce off, and bounced through town, passing a county couple.

"Yeehaw!" The couple cheered Toadette on.

Koopa Kid ran into a nearby magic shop. He came out wearing glasses and a mustache as he hid the crystal star behind his back. Toadette stopped in her tracks to ask for help.

"Have you seen a koopa, sir? He's about this tall and-" Toadette looked up at the magic shop. "Wow! a magic shop! Are you a magician?" Toadette asked. "One time, I met a magician, and he said this thing and... And he- And then he told us 'If you believe in yourself, and with a tiiiiny pinch of magic, all your dreams can come true!'" Toadette said as she waved her arms about.

"**Gah! **I can't take it!" Koopa Kid gagged as he took off his disguise and took the crystal star from behind his back.

"Koopa Kid! It's you!" Toadette exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. And I thought all these years I thought I was the master of torture. But that, that just wasn't fair!" Koopa Kid said as he gave the crystal star to Toadette. "Here! Take the stupid star! I guess I'll never impress the one who I look up to the most: Lord Bowser." Koopa Kid sniffled as Toadette started feeling bad for him. "Sniff... You don't know what it's like to be a loser..." Koopa Kid started crying.

"Aww, it's okay, K-K! I think you're a winner!" Toadette comforted the sniffling koopa.

"Sniff... What... What did you say?" Koopa Kid asked as he choked on his tears.

"I said you're a-" Toadette said.

"**LOSER!**" Said the citizens of Seaside Hill. Koopa Kid started walking off.

"How does it feel to be the most hated person in all of Seaside Hill, Koopa Kid? 'It hurts', doesn't it? I know!" Silver said.

"Yeah, and for running him out, Toadette, we're gonna make you honorary rookie of the day!" Dry Bowser said as he gave Toadette a medal.

"For, she's a jolly good rookie! For, she's a jolly good rookie! For, she's a jolly good rookiiiiiee!" The Seaside Hill townsfolk sang as they threw Toadette up in the air.

_I bet if he had just one friend, he wouldn't be such a meanie... _ Toadette said as the townsfolk celebrated amoungst her victory.


	3. Will you play with me?

Koopa Kid sat behind his lemonade stand before he heard his customer bell ring.

"A customer?" Koopa Kid exclaimed as he put a cloth on his right arm to make himself look fancy as he closed his eyes. "Our special today is koopa lemona-" He looked up to see Toadette staring at him. "Oh, it's you again..."

"Hi, Koopa Kid!" Toadette greeted as she waved her right hand.

"Haven't you degraded me enough for one day?" Koopa Kid asked in annoyance.

"No- I mean, I want you to come play with me!" Toadette said as she waved her arms about.

"Wha-?" Koopa Kid dumbfoundedly asked.

"Play. With. Me." Toadette explained.

"You know how to breathe fire into cool shapes?" Koopa Kid asked in disbelief.

"Nope. But I want you to go honeybee collect-" Toadette said before he got up and slammed the door in Toadette's face as he walked in Bowser's castle.

"That naive idiot! How long must I suffer this?!" Koopa Kid roared.

"You're not letting her leave, are you?" Bowser asked as he sat on his throne. "Can't you see this is the perfect opportunity to get revenge?"

"So? That kid's one of the Seaside Hillsters! Of course she's gonna try to ship me to jai the next time I steal her blind!" Koopa Kid exclaimed.

"Befriend the little brat. And when the time comes, take the crystal star!" Bowser commanded.

"Take the crystal star..." Koopa Kid said.

"Yeah, ya heard me, genius? Don't let her get away!" Bowser said. Koopa Kid walked up to the door, only to be greeted by Toadette's nonstop babbling.

"-Honeybee collecting with my friends!" Toadette finished.

"Alright, we'll play your little game..." Koopa Kid said in annoyance.

"Good!" Toadette exlclaimed as she took Koopa Kid by the hand and started running. "Last one to Honeybee fields is a rotten egg!" She exclaimex as she literally dragged Koopa Kid.


	4. Toadette explains FUN

"I get the partially small net, and you get the partially big net." Toadette said as she gave Koopa Kid a net.

"So, what happens after we eat them?" Koopa Kid asked as he glanced at his net.

Toadette giggled. "We don't eat them, silly! We let them go! Watch this!" Toadette demonstrated as she merrily hummed and skipped as she caught a honey bee and let it go. "Just watch out for the stingers!" Toadette warned.

"Stingers?" Koopa Kid asked as he deviously rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Seaside Hill has flames burning houses, trees, and other things as thousands of people paniced for their lives. Koopa Kid stood on top of a giant honeybee as he got millions of honeybees to attack the townsfolk.

"All knees will bow to Koopa Kid! Hail Koopa Kid! I win! I WIN!-" Koopa Kid said.

* * *

"-I WIN!" Koopa Kid cackled as he daydreamed.

"It's not about winning, it's about for fun!" Toadette said.

"What's fun?" Koopa Kid asked.

Toadette gasped as she brought her hands to her face. "You don't know what fun is?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well... Not really, no..." Koopa Kid said.

"Fun is when you- Fun is- It's like- It's kinda like- Uh... Sort of like of- What is fun? I-" Toadette stuttered as to having no idea how to explain. "Here, let me spell it out for you!"

Toadette

F is for friends who do stuff together!

U is for you and me!

N is for anywhere and anytime at all!

Honeybees

Everywhere Seaside Hiiillll!

Koopa Kid

F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium bombs!

N is for no survivors when you-

"Koopa Kid! Those nasty things isn't what fun is all about! Now, do it like this!" Toadette said.

Toadette

F is for friends who do stuff togeth-

"NEVER! That's completely idiotic!" Koopa Kid said as he folded his arms.

"Here, let me help you!" Toadette said as she grabbed Koopa Kid's arms.

Toadette

F is for friends who do stuff together!

U is for you and me!

Try it!

Koopa Kid

N is for anywhere and anytime at all!

Honeybees

Everywhere in Seaside Hiiillll!

"I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside... Like as though as I'm gonna throw up..." Koopa Kid said uneasily. "Should we stop?" Koopa Kid asked.

"Nah, that's how you're supposed to feel!" Toadette said.

"Well, I kinda like it! Let's do it again!" Koopa Kid said.

"Okay!" Toadette responded.

Toadette & Koopa Kid

F is for frolic through all the flowers!

U is for ukulele!

N is for no sticking cherry gum in the hair of my best buddy!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Back at the Seaside Hillster's HQ, Dry Bowser saw the whole scene with a telescope. "Mutiny..." Dry Bowser growled under his breath as he couldn't believe what he heard.


	5. He's changed, I tell you!

"And then, we froliced throught the flowers!" Koopa Kid said as he changed behind a screen.

"Sounds like fun..." Bowser said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"And the really fun part is when we entered in a painting contest. Me and Toadette got paint splattered all over us!" Koopa Kid said.

"So, did you get it yet?" Bowser asked.

"Did I get what yet?" Koopa Kid asked.

"The crystal star, you idiot!" Bowser roared.

"The what?" Koopa kid asked.

"You were supposed to steal it, remember?" Bowser asked.

"'You can't rush friendship!' That's what Toadette says!" Koopa Kid exclaimed.

"You're forgeting the mission! To retrieve the crystal star so I can rule the world!- I mean, with you're help, of course." Bowser said.

"What?" Koopa Kid asked.

"You're going completely native, Koopa Kid! Look at yourself!" Bowser exclaimed.

"What?" Koopa Kid asked as he revealed himself wearing a t-shirt with him and Toadette on it.

* * *

"So, I haven't seen the shrimpy, mini Bowser in a while. He must be scheming..." Dry Bowser said as he flipped a few burgers.

"Who knows? Maybe Koopa Kid's changed." Toadette said.

"Who knows?" Dry Bowser asked suspiciously. "I think you knows!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he showed pictures of Toadette and Koopa Kid.

"He's changed, I tell you!" Toadette said as she she her hands in defense.

"Toadette, buddy, yoohoo!" Koopa Kid called out as he waved his left hand.

"Koopa Kid, buddy, let's go! I forgot this is a no friends zone." Toadette said.

"Kid, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Dry Bowser asked before he turned Koopa Kid. "You won't mind if I put this here, do you?" he asked as he set the crystal star onto the table.

"What is this about, D-B?" Toadette asked.

"He's a thief! Look at the lust in his beady, little eyes!" Dry Bowser said.

"Why can't you just acdept our friendship?" Toadette asked.

"He's just after the power of the crystal star! I'll prove it!" Dry Bowser said as he walked to Koopa Kid. "So, you must want to take a look at the beautiful power of the crystal star after that long walk over here?" He asked.

"Well, it is lovely, isn't it? But, not as lovely as the movie we're gonna see. Right, Toadette?" Koopa Kid said.

"Suit yourself..." Dry Bowser said as he walked off. He shined a light at the crystal star, causing it to become brighter.

"We had enough of your test, Dry Bowser! C'mon, Koopa Kid, let's get out of here!" Toadette said as she walked away with Koopa Kid following her.

"Maybe the kid's right... Maybe the little nuisance has gone straight..." Dry Bowser said. "That'll be the day! Hang on, Toadette! I'm coming!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he ran off in Toadette's direction.


	6. He's decieving you, Toadette! (finalle)

At Petey's Popcorn Parlor, Koopa Kid and Toadette went to see 'The Adventures of Nikki the Nokki 2'. As they were sharing popcorn, Wario literally sat on Koopa Kid.

"I sure love sequels, K-K!" Toadette said before turning her attention to the fat plumber. "Hey, larrdo, you're sitting on my friend!"

As soon as Wario heard that, he is more than tempted to drush whoever's under him. Toadette grabbed some popcorn, getting Wario's attention.

"Hey, Wario! Fetch!" Toadette exclaimed as she threw the popcorn. Wario zipped after the popcorn as Koopa Kid popped up like an accordion.

"Thanks, friend!" Koopa Kid said.

"Sure thing!" Toadette said.

"Listen up!" a voice said as its shadow appeared on the screen.

"Dry Bowser?" Toadette gawked.

"He's decieving you! Reach into his pocket now and take what he's got!" Dry Bowser said as three people searched their friends, took their stolen stuff, and ran off. "You too, kid!" Dry Bowser said as Toadette reached in Koopa Kid's pocket and to her surprise, shock, and dismay, she found the crystal star.

Toadette gasped. "I can't believe this!" Toadette gawked.

"It's not what you think!" Koopa Kid exclaimed.

"What is it, then? Tell me what you see here!" Toadette shook the crystal star in Koopa Kid's face.

"I- I don't see anything!" Koopa Kid stuttered.

"Okay, do not see it..." Toadette whimpered.

"Okay! Okay! I see it! It's the crystal star, okay? I just couldn't help it!" Koopa Kid said.

"But, we sang the fun song! I think I'm gonna be sick..." Toadette clutched her chest. "How long..." she asked.

"How long what?" Koopa Kid asked.

"How long were you planning on doing this?!" whimpered as she grabbed Koopa Kid by the chest. "Sniff... Tell me!" Toadette said as tears wielded in her eyes and Koopa Kid started crying. "What?!" Toadette exclaimed,

"Okay, it's true! I tricked you into giving me the crystal star! But then you showed me friendship! And I realized... It's all I really wanted." Koopa Kid said.

"Sniff... Really?" Toadette asked.

"No, not really! Being evil is just too much fun!" Koopa Kid cackled as he jumped throught the movie screen.

"Dry Bowser, he's gone. Koopa Kid got the crystal star. He won..." Toadette said glumly.

"Oh, no he didn't, Toadette! Because you know what's behing this screen? Solid concrete!" Dry Bowser chuckled as Koopa Kid popped off like an accordion.

"I'm sorry, D-B. I thought Koopa Kid had finally changed." Toadette apologized.

"Don't worry, kid. That crystal star was a fake! I just let him steal it for nothing!" Dry Bowser said.

"So, I went through all of that over a decoy?" Toadette asked.

"I got you that time, huh? That was an early April Fools Day prank!" Dry Bowser said. "Now, let's go home!" Dry Bowser said as he and Toadette started walking away.

Koopa Kid popped back to his normal shape as Wario was angrily looking down at him, with spikes in his rear. Wario decided to chase the koopa and beat him up.

**THE END**


End file.
